Crazy As It Seems
by CrazyLovingYuu3
Summary: Logan Mitchell: rich, popular, handsome, conceited. But sometimes, the vainness of this socialite can cloud his judgement and even lead him to doing things that normal people wouldn't see fit. And don't even get him started on relationships, the one thing he calls himself an "expert" in, but can't seem to control his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

 **If anyone remembers who I am, you know I haven't posted a story since forever ago, and even at that they weren't that great, but I've been reading and PMing different authors and gathering ideas for when my writing became better. So I'm back as an author again, hopefully writing something people actually want to read.**

 **BTW, if aynone ever has suggestions for stories of mine, you're always welcome to PM me, as I take all criticism into serious consideration.**

 **Don't forget to review, I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into my new story: "As Crazy As It Seems!"**

"Are you sure you want to wear that?"

I turned, and sighed as Camille gave me a look that told me to put the shirt back.

"Are you going to help me, or just criticize every choice I make?" I replied, putting the garment back on the rack.

"You had a choice between me and James, don't you think you could've chose someone _made_ for this?" Camille picked up her purse and led us out of the store.

"Alright, I'll make sure to call you next time I need someone to teach me how to get high blood pressure," I snapped back. Camille laughed half-heartedly, and I kept walking with the other Victoria's Secret, Prada, and Gucci bags in my arms.

Despite the constant jokes everyone made about Camille's weight, she always seemed to keep a positive outlook about it all. She never took the jokes to heart, but instead laughed them off as if they never bothered her. Her weight has always been something she's struggled with, and no matter how much she exercises or how healthy she eats, she's always been unable to slim down to her desired shape and size.

As we exited the mall, we looked for my bright blue Mustang and made our way home. I dropped Camille off at her house, blowing her a kiss as I drove off. When I got home, I made sure to park my car on the corner and tuck my Victoria's Secret bag into my Gucci bag. Upon entering the house, I noticed there was no smell of dinner coming from the kitchen. My mom always makes dinner everyday specifically at 7:30, so it was odd when I saw her dressed up coming down the swirling staircase.

"Oh, Hortense!" she exclaimed and jumped a bit when she reached the bottom. "I didn't expect you so early. Shouldn't you still be with Camille? I gave you $750 when you left."

"No, it's Saturday, we're supposed to be having our dinner tonight," I sighed, exasperated. Every second Saturday of every month, my mom makes chicken parmesan and we eat together to discuss our lives in the past month. I don't see my mom as much as I used to before the divorce, so we always made sure to have at least one night together just the two of us.

"Oh H, I'm so sorry! I-uh- have an important business meeting tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "On the one night a month we have together?" This actually pained me, for my chest tightened a bit and my eyes stung.

"I know, but I'll see you when I get home! We can talk then." It was then I examined her outfit. She wore a fitted, maroon dress with a black belt around her waist, black boots with silver buckles, and her favorite Louis Vuitton purse. She rushed past me, slammed the door behind her, without even telling me she loved me.

Great. Now what am I supposed to do? I told everyone to make plans since I wouldn't be available, and now I have nothing to do. Perfect.

I took out my phone and looked through my contacts. The only person I could think to call is James, but he was probably with Carlos, so there'd be no point. Suddenly, I saw something moving from the corner of my eyes. Across the street, a huge U-Haul pulled into the driveway, and out stepped a tall blonde. He was dressed hideously, wearing a red flannel and black skinny jeans. It was then I heard a loud noise, and not long after, a motorcycle pulled into that same driveway. Weird- when did we get new neighbors? And how do those hoodlums have enough money to live here in Beverly Hills?

No, no no no no no. I won't have this. I got up, grabbing my phone, and stormed across the street. As I neared the house, the girl on the motorcycle went inside and the blonde was coming back to lock the truck. This is my chance.

"Um, excuse me? Excuse me, sir?" I gave a small wave and faked a friendly smile, then proceeded with, "Are you new here?"

"Who wants to know?" He didn't even look my way, just locked the truck's doors and went to close the trunk.

I followed him. "I do, actually. My name is Logan, and I live across the street. I was just-"

"Sorry, not interested." He slammed the trunk, put a lock on and turned to go in the house.

"If you could just-" I reached for his arm, then stopped myself when he turned to face me. "I-uh-" His piercing green eyes seemed to put me in a trance. I felt star-struck, it was almost like... Wait a minute, does he not know who I am? This doesn't happen to me!

Instead of retaliating, he laughs. Not a phony laugh, but a genuine laugh. I stood confused. "I see what this is."

"No, sir, you don't see what this is! I want you out of this neighborhood, now! You don't belong here. You make this look like some rundown projects or something! But it's not! This is Beverly Hills, not Chicago! Now go ahead and get your tiny, bed bug-filled shit out of this house, and go ahead to whatever little shitty town you lived in before!"

"Kendall."

"What?"

"I'm Kendall."

Monday morning came, and as I pulled to the front of the school for my parking space, I noticed a familiar motorcycle parked in my spot.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted. Camille looked at me from the passenger seat, confused. "My new neighbor. He's an asshole who doesn't belong here. Park my car, I'm going to find him!" I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and ran into school. As I bursted through the doors, everyone in the halls stopped and stared, before quickly scurrying away.

I walked into the cafeteria (where most students were eating breakfast) and in the corner with his feet perched on the table, sat that blonde-haired, green-eyed devil. I approached him, yelling and screaming every insult that came to mind. Luckily, the kids in the cafeteria were so loud only the tables near us could hear, but when I finally finished giving him a piece of my mind, I saw him pull an earbud from his ears, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"For such a little boy, you have a lot of anger," he snickered. And with every person comes an imperfection. I have none, but some say that my height could be considered to be one. I am very short, especially for my age, and it's weird because my parents are tall and my older brother is as well.

"Are you always this rude?" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Coming from the one who told my little sister and I to leave our home because we're misfits."

"Whatever. Can you go move your dumb death-trap from my parking spot in front of school? I hate walking to B zone parking lot after school."

He sniffed around the air. "I smell privilege!"

"I'm not privileged. I just prefer to stick to my normally scheduled program." I stuck my nose in the air.

"Time for a commercial break!" He gave a phony smile, and the bell rang. He scooped up his backpack and headed for the hall.

"Wait!" I chased him and he turned around when we were in the foyer. "Are you gonna move your bike or not?"

He spun around on his heels and proceeded to class. I sighed, and was face-to-face with Camille.

"I had to park in the D zone parking lot..." she put her head down.

"Fucking shit!"

After sitting in boring classes all day, I finally could get some source of entertainment during lunch, when I see all of my friends. We sit at the center table because we're so important in the balance of the school. Surrounded by my closest friends, we laughed until our stomachs hurt. But as soon as I saw his face, my stomach started twisting and there were butterflies floating in it.

He waltzed on in and went to the same table he was at this morning. My eyes followed until he sat down and put his earbuds in once again, kicked his feet up and tapped away on his phone. Not once did he look my way. My heart sank a little but I continued to laugh with my friends.

"So, Logan, who's that new guy you've been avoiding us to be with?" James questioned, with sandwich crumbs covering his face.

"I don't know. Some new kid who won't stop bothering me," I faked an exasperated look.

"It's some douche bag who parked in his space today, and forced us to park in D zone!" Camille said with anger evident in her voice. "That's, like, a 10 minute walk, tops."

"All I know is he's a mysterious little thing," Carlos piped up. "He's in my English class. When our teacher told us to talk about our favorite poems, he was talking about some weird, Edgar Allan Poe type poems."

"Well, what do you think of him?" James asked. "Um, Logan?"

I was in a trance looking at him. He was wearing a black leather jacket today, and for some reasons all I could think of was what kind of body he sported beneath it.

Then I felt a slap on the shoulder. "What?!"

"Well we know what Logan thinks of him now," Camille winked, looking down, and everyone laughed. I followed their eyes, and I immediately turned bright red. I shoved my backpack on my lap to covered my "excitement," but everyone continued giggling. James looked away, and I couldn't help but notice the disappointment evident on his face.

"I-I gotta go!" I quickly got up, and walked to the northside bathroom where no one goes in. I looked at myself in the mirror. What is going on? Why is some weirdo making me feel this way. I haven't felt like this since James, but that's a different story.

I heard the door open and footsteps come in. No one _ever_ comes in this bathroom but...

"L?" Speak of the devil.

"Um... hey..." I felt nervous, so I pretended to search for something in my purse.

"After... You know... We promised each other we would pretend nothing happened between us in regards to a relationship..."

"I know. I was the one who said we should." I pulled out my chapstick and applied it in the mirror to seem nonchalant about everything.

"But I can't help that my feelings never went away, Loge. I still miss you everyday."

"Likewise."

"And I want you to know I still love you. No matter what, you always have me." He began inching closer to me. I put my chapstick away and faced him. I looked up to meet his eyes, it almost felt like nothing ever changed.

"James...I-" he cut me off as his lips pressed against mine. His huge biceps lifted me with ease and pinned me against the wall. My purse fell to the ground and I could hear my stuff spilling out. I didn't care. This was what I needed. He continued to kiss me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He shifted the collar of my shirt and nipped at my neck, and this pushed me over the edge. I needed him, and I needed him now.

I lifted his shirt over his head, and he began unbuckling my pants. One thing he knew about me was that I hated how my body looked, but I hated the gym more. He let me down onto the sink and slipped off the rest of our clothing. When he saw my underwear, he smirked and whispered

"My favorites."

He yanked them off and tossed them to the side. He kissed down my stomach all the way until he reached my thighs, and kissed between them as well.

The rest is up to your imagination, but I'll tell you, I don't know how we weren't caught.

James and I walked to our next and final class. Camille caught up to us and almost instantly cracked a smile. "You guys have that glow."

"What?" We said simultaneously.

"You know, _that_ glow," she began skipping and saying "Jagan's ba-ack! Jagan's ba-ack!"

James flushed, but I wasn't that easy. "Shut up. We're still just friends, girl."

"I think you've forgotten how long we've been friends, L."

"Cammie, chill okay?" We stopped at James's locker, and I pulled her to the side. Once we were far enough, a huge grin overcame my face, and I responded "I was _great_!"

Camille grabbed my hands and we jumped together. "I can't believe it! Jagan isn't dead!"

"It was weird, but he just made me feel like I did when we were together," I chuckled. "He also _knows my spots,_ if you know what I mean." I winked.

"You dirty slut!" She playfully slapped my arm.

"I know I know!" I turned, and saw James closing his locker. "Okay, let's go back to him before he knows I told you about this."

"Alright, alright." We walked back over to him, and began walking to class. As we passed Camille's class, she says, "Oh James, I almost forgot, XYZ." She turned and walked in her class, giggling nonstop. I looked down and saw, then I bursted into laughter.

"Loge, babe what is it?" James began frantically combing his hair and dusting off his shirt.

"'Xamine... Your... Zipper..." I said through my chuckles.

James looked down, zipped up his zipper, and flushed an even deeper red. Trying to cover himself up, he slings his arm around me and pulls me closer. "See what you do to me?"

"Whatever," I smirked, as he kissed my cheek and we walked into class just as the bell rang.

 **To be continued...**

 **Alright guys, how was chapter one of the story?**

 **Let me know by reviewing, and if you have any suggestions for the rest of the story, feel free to PM me, I try to respond to as many as I can. I will try to include as many as your suggestions in the story, as long as they don't take away from the main plot of the story.**

 **And let me know about the chapter length, too short, too long, or perfect?**

 **I promise the title will make sense around chapter 4-5 at the latest, and hopefully it won't turn into a cliche story of its kind (if you understand "of its kind" then you know what the main plot will be ;) )**

 **Okay, enough is enough. The next chapter should be out within the next week, and I should be updating weekly, or even earlier.**

 **Love my supporters, don't forget to share!**

 **~CrazyLovingYuu3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos y amigas!**

 **So it's been about 8 days since I posted the first chapter to this story, and my brain has sprouted many new ideas I have to post now so I can get them out the way I want!**

 **I don't really have much to say... other than I'm not an author who can post on days they say they can... lol.**

 **Also, I may post another chapter by this weekend ONLY BECAUSE it's Thanksgiving break, so I'll have a bit of free time maybe early Thursday morning or maybe Sunday if I'm not swamped in homework.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get into chapter 2 of As Crazy As It Seems...**

As the school bell rang and James and I left the classroom in a fit of giggles, Camille rushed alongside me with a look of exasperation.

"Logan! Are you gonna pretend we don't have to walk 3 million miles to get to the car? It's, like, 1,001 degrees outside!" she rolled her eyes and opened the doors for us as we filed out.

"'We?' I think you mean 'you,' I'm not walking in this heat," I said, beginning to fan myself even thought James's figure cast a shadow onto my face, blocking the majority of the sunlight. I pulled my Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses out of my purse and slid them onto my face, smiling and handing Camille the keys. She began walking, and I could see sweat stains forming on her back and under her arms already.

My thoughts were disrupted when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. "I gotta go. I have to pick up Dallas from daycare," James sighed, and kissed me once more before taking off. Dallas is his mom's pet chihuahua from Cancun. No one messes with her, but they _definitely_ avoid her when she has him around.

About five minutes had passed, and I began to feel droplets forming on my face. "Oh hell no, where the hell is Camille?!"

My head jolted in the direction of a loud _vroom vroooom_ that stopped in front of me. "Need a ride?" The rider took his helmet off and flashed his dazzling eyes at me.

Every. Time. I caught myself, but ignored the crash of my phone to the ground. I turned around to make myself seem like I'm better than him, only to reply, "Not on that thing."

"Oh come on! It's fun!" he stepped off and put his helmet on my head. I tried swatting him away but once he got it on my head, he pulled me onto his death trap. "Hold on tight!" He revved it up, and took off, speeding down the street.

"What the- Oh hell no. Get me the hell off of this shit!" I screamed, my nails digging into his sides. He only laughed, as if this was a joke. I gave in, closing my eyes and feeling the wind across my body.

When we stopped, I felt my stomach drop. Camille has my car. Alone. My house key is on that keychain she has. In other words, Camille isn't coming here any time soon if I'm not at school, she's going straight to the mall or to her little boyfriend's house to show off. So I'm stuck.

"So... Are you gonna stand there or come inside?" I spun around, and Kendall was at the door, holding it ajar, waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes, but I was secretly excited. "Ugh, I guess." I stomped inside, and sat down on the couch in the living room. The place looks different than I recall, I guess the previous owners remodeled before they sold it. There wasn't much furniture; in fact, the only furnished room was the living room, and it happened to be connected to the kitchen, which only contained the appliances and not any decoration.

Kendall grabbed a soda from the garage, and plopped onto the couch across from me. He gulped the whole thing in like, ten seconds. Gross. What kind of sexy, delicious... _pig_ drinks any beverage that way!

"So where are your parents?" I asked, placing my purse over my little _friend_ who decided to wake up once I thought about Kendall.

"Where are your parents?" he mimicked.

"Look, I don't feel like playing childish games right now."

"I don't feel like playing childish games right now."

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

I hopped to my feet, snatching my purse and swinging it at it. Every time is struck him, he let out a giggle that made me blush, but my anger made it subside and I continued hitting him. He finally stole my purse and threw it to the other couch. In response, I began punching him in the chest, and I definitely couldn't ignore the amount of muscle there. Not as much as James, but enough to make you wonder why he looked so scrawny from afar.

He grabbed my hands, forcing me on top of him. I stared into his eyes for, like, 0.145 seconds before attacking his lips with mine. I have no idea what came over me, but in this moment I want him, and I want all of him. I ripped his shirt off, literally into two separate pieces, and he flipped us over so he was on top. I moaned at this- I love when a man is dominant.

He slid my shirt off and began kissing down my stomach while taking my pants off as well. He smiled when he saw what underwear I was wearing, and took them in his teeth to strip me of them. He began kissing my thighs with light, gentle kisses, but I was in the mood for something rough.

"Mmm... Just fuck me, Kendall!"

This turned something on inside of him, his eyes darkening and his member becoming noticeable. He flipped me over and...

The rest is for you to imagine, you little pervs!

Camille stayed the night at my house tonight since she was upset and something happened with her boyfriend. She wouldn't tell me what, but I knew it had to be something big because she came over wearing a hoodie, sweatpants, and Uggs, not something we usually do. We were laying in bed under the blanket watching a movie, when I heard the door slam and two sets of footsteps coming upstairs.

"Hortense? Are you home?" I heard my mom's voice call.

"What do you mean, ' _is he home?'_ You can't keep up with your own child?!" I know that voice. That awful, cringe-worthy voice. My father. I quickly jumped up, scurrying around my room shoving anything feminine into a floorboard in my closet, including my purses, shoes, perfumes, lotions, you get the gist.

The moment I jumped back into bed, the door flew open, and my father took a large sniff. "Hortense."

"Hello, dad, how've you been?" I plastered a fake smile onto my face, and Camille waved, knowing not to speak.

He stalked around my room, opening drawers, looking under my bed, and even checking my bathroom. "Joanna, is this his girlfriend yet?"

"No, Mitchell, it's his friend. You remember Camille. She's been around since forever," my mother pinched her nose. "Alright, you've seen your son. He's fine, now get out."

"Last time I checked, my name is on this house. So shouldn't I make you leave?" My father smirked. I hated it. It reminded me of... Nevermind.

My parents have been divorcing for about four years now. My dad likes to threaten my mother with custody if she doesn't give him what he wants. He knows he'll be able to take me, he's richer than us and can afford better lawyers. Don't get me wrong, we're not broke, we just spend out money, while he keeps it for God knows what.

"Seems to me everything is in shape. You know what time it is, Annie," my father gripped my mother's wrist, and dragged her down the hall, once again, slamming my door shut.

"I hope she's okay this time," Camille wrapped me in her arms.

"She's strong. She pushed through."

School dragged on the rest of the week. Nothing happened. Surprisingly, James was being a better boyfriend than before, but I still don't think this whole whatever is gonna last. He's too conceited, and I'm waaaay to good for him.

My mom left Thursday night for some weekend long getaway with my father, supposedly a "couple's retreat," where married couples go when they need counselling and more bullshit. So Friday, I skipped school to prepare for my party I was throwing. I haven't thrown a party in forever, and since it's on Friday, I'll have plenty of time to clean up.

James came over right after school with Carlos, Camille and Lucy. James and I went to my room, and everyone else started setting up. He closed the door behind us, before tackling me and kissing me. His strong cologne made me feel nauseous. I pushed him off, and he gave me a look that made me instantly regret it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on my knee.

"Are you wearing new cologne? It smells disgusting." I felt my nose wrinkle, but I tried to straighten it out so he didn't feel as bad.

"No, I'm actually not wearing any at all," James sniffed himself, and looked confused once again.

"Sorry, I just... I have to tell you something." I'm usually not the type to feel bad about breaking up with someone, because that's my thing, but I needed this, I didn't need anyone tying me down any longer.

"Wait, let me go first," he smiled. He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and grinned when he took the necklace out. It was breathtaking- pure gold with diamonds encrusting the word:

"A James necklace? For me?" This made me feel more nauseated; why is he making this so difficult? Is he doing this on purpose so I won't break up with him?

"Yeah, babe. I was gonna give it to you on our anniversary, but since we weren't together..." he trailed off.

"It's fine. It's great. I love it."

In reality, the thought of this whole thing made me want to scream. I'm not a golddigger, I have my own money. But it would be terrible to break up with him when he got me something so thoughtful (in his eyes).

"Let's go downstairs and get ready for the party," I said, standing up to leave.

"Wait, the necklace! Don't you want to put it on?"

"No, we should leave it here so no one steals it!" I tried to sound nice.

"But they're more likely to steal it if they see it in here..."

"I'll put it on later," I took the necklace from his hands, and placed it in my pocket. By later, I mean never. It's worthless to me, just another lie to add to my collection.

He kissed my forehead, held my hand and walked me downstairs.

 **Okay, I had an original for this chapter, but it deleted and I couldn't remember all of the details nor did I feel like retyping the whole thing. So I took some pieces, stuck them in here, and used a reader's suggestion for the rest.**

 **I want to thank each and every one of you reading this, I really appreciate it and I actually want to thank you.**

 **Sorry this turned out way different than expected, as explained above.**

 **But thanks anyways for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

 **Don't forget to let me know what you're thinking!**

 **~CrazyLovingYuu3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys. I have a few announcements...**

 **To begin, I would really like to apologize for saying I would update quicker than I have been, and not being able to keep my word. It's been over a month since I last updated, and that one wasn't as great as I wanted.**

 **Secondly, I'm thinking about starting another story! It won't be similar to this in the slightest, but I just want to know what pairings you'd like to see, or if you want another love triangle, who would you want it to be between? Let me know!**

 **Lastly, I just want to sincerely thank you for the support and the messages you guys send me! They're so sweet, and I really enjoy hearing your opinions and suggestions.**

 **So... This chapter may be a little... I don't even know how to explain it. But if you're sensitive to rape, it gets a bit graphic.**

 **But without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

By the time the party was scheduled to start, people were already crowded in my house. The older kids brought the alcohol and weed and stuff, but the younger kids brought food and non-alcoholic beverages. James was attached to my hip all night, so every time I tried to ditch the necklace, he'd always try to get me to put it on, and I had to make up lies about why I wouldn't.

Somehow as the night progressed, I began having less and less fun. James dragged me around to different people in his classes that I didn't know, and I felt like some object he just used to make himself look better. Luckily for me, Camille was shoving drinks in my hand all night, so it helped to fake the fact that I wish he'd leave me alone.

Something felt missing. Something felt odd. I didn't want to believe it, but I was actually missing Kendall. I know this isn't his crowd and he probably doesn't even like parties, but it felt weird with him not being here. But I have to see him.

I tapped James' shoulder. "Hey Jay, I have to take a quick tinkle break."

He finally acknowledged me for the first time other than introducing me to people or when I tried to get rid of the necklace. "Okay, let's go!"

"No, I need to go alone... Might be awhile," I gave him this look. He began to melt and nodded and I took off, jetting out the front door and straight to Kendall's.

I knocked a couple times, but there was no answer. I saw lights on inside and his motorcycle is here, but no Kendall.

"Kendall! KENDALL?!" I banged on the door. Finally, the blonde in question opened it.

"May I help you?" He looked disheveled, like he hadn't bathed in days, and smelled a little like musky-ish. A good musky.

"Hey, I just came by to see what you were doing. You know, I'm having a party across the street... Y-You know you can come by..." I looked up at him, but he was busy on his phone. "Um, helloooo?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let me get dressed," he said, turning and slamming the door. A breeze blew by and I began to shiver, wondering what he may have been doing prior to me knocking on the door.

About 20 minutes had passed when I started trudging back home, when he finally came outside, and man does he clean up well. "I-I... Y-You-" Words refused to form from my lips, and I was so glad he held me by my arm and dragged me back to my house.

The party was blowing up. The second I walked inside, Camille spotted me and pushed past groups of people. "Um, excuse me, where were you?!" she asked, and when she saw who I was with, she immediately pulled me upstairs to my room. I tried to send Kendall a signal, but he drifted to the alcohol in the kitchen.

Camille pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled, snatching my arm away from her.

"No, what the fuck is wrong with _you_? I know what you were doing, how could you keep doing this to James?"

"Doing what?" I was honestly and genuinely confused.

"Banging Kendall while you're with James. Oh, and BTW, you dropped something," Camille sighed and handed me the necklace James gifted me.

"Whoa, how did you find this? And how did you know it was mine?"

She rolled her eyes. "I saw it fall from your pocket as you ditched the place for Kendall's. You're a really fucked up person, ya know."

"Wait a second, I didn't do anything with Kendall! He's my friend!" I felt my face heating up at this, but I tried to compose myself before she noticed.

"I'm not stupid, Lo, the only other person you looked at like that is James before you guys broke up." She was right.

"I don't know what you're talking about. James is my boyfriend I would never cheat on him!" Liar.

She didn't look convinced, but nodded. "Let's hurry and get back to this party before your house gets caught on fire."

Around 2 AM, people started to head home. Almost everyone was as drunk as a skunk, but they're not my problem. James kissed me good night, and also hooked my necklace on before he left. Since everyone was leaving, Camille and I started to clean up, but I stopped when I saw one particular person beginning to leave.

"So?" I said, walking up behind him. He turned, eyes instantly landing on my neck.

"So?"

"Did you enjoy your first Beverly Hills party?" I smiled, but didn't receive one in return.

"It was okay."

I tried so hard not to roll my eyes, but it slipped through anyway. "So... You going back home?"

"Why do you have his name on a necklace?" He asked, monotonously.

"What do you- Oh..." Didn't expect to run into him again after James left. "He gave it to me as a present, and I didn't want to make him feel bad." Not a total lie.

"You should take it off. Doesn't suit you."

"Well then I have no jewelry around my neck, and I'm too cute not have on anything," I laughed dryly.

"I'd say you look just as good without anything." And with that, he left, as swiftly as he came.

"' _I would never cheat on James, he's my boyfriend!'_ What a liar," Camille mumbled under her breath. Maybe she thought I didn't hear her, but she just raised hell at the wrong time.

"Shut the hell up, fat slut. We all know why you're still having boyfriend problems, no matter how hard we want to forget."

"Okay, faggot, call me when you can go shopping without walking into a girl's store. Oops, sorry, you can't."

"Call me when you can walk to the mailbox and back without breaking a sweat in the winter time."

"Fuck you, Logan, that's why you're gay in the first place, because you liked it when daddy gave it to you all those times!" I paused. I felt like the world stopped. She knew what a touchy subject that was, yet she brought it up anyway. How could she do that? What real friend says heartbreaking shit like that?

"Get out."

"Wait, Lo, I didn't-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. Right NOW!" With that, she left. I screamed. One loud screech full of anger and pain. I looked around, and threw anything I could pick up anywhere. Mostly glass valuables at the walls, but also bottles people didn't throw away, furniture, just anything. Then I fell to the floor in a fit of tears. People make fun of me all of the time for being gay, they call me names all the time, but it doesn't phase me. It's the same with Camille, I know what things I can or can't say when we argue, but she said it.

Maybe it's time I talk about it now. My mom always tells me I should talk to someone, and it'd be easier on me. Wrong. It still tears me apart everyday. For years, since I was six until the divorce began, by dad raped me every single day, sometimes more than once a day. He usually did it after dinner, because he hated when my mom sobbed as she heard me crying in pain. It only got worse when she tried to run away with me and call the police, because we found out my father was some huge donation the department needed, so they pretended there was no evidence, and that's when he raped me more and beat my mother.

The worst time was when he almost killed my mother and I. He had raped me for the seventh time that day, and he had my mother watch it all. He hung her up with handcuffs to the posts he had in the walls, but my mother tried to scream out for help. He choked her until she was blue, and then he beat me into unconsciousness, then stabbed my mother with steak knife four times, two of them in her neck. I didn't return to school for the rest of that year, but because of his connections, I was still able to move on to the next grade level with the rest of my classmates.

I became very suicidal. Camille managed to get me to spill it all, but she promised to never tell and to never speak of it again. That's why she actually hurt me with her comment, because she knows what that did to me and how it continues to haunt me.

After I was done, I curled up on the couch. I clutched onto my necklace, surprisingly, and it made me feel safe. I shouldn't cheat on James. He loves me, and I love him, so I think it's time I show him. Right after a good night's rest.

 **Okay... Now that that's over I can give once again another apology.**

 **I had to give some more background to Logan's story, and some of you actually guessed this because I hinted at it. I was hoping someone would actually catch on, I give a lot of hints at future events.**

 **Alright, I don't know what else to say. I'm done, poor Logie.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~CrazyLovinYuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovelies!**

 **I want to sincerely apologize once more for this long wait, everything in my life was very hectic, and I can't really explain how little time I had.**

 **But happy summer! Let's kick it off with a new chapter!**

 **No promises, but they should be out more often, and not almost 7 months later :( .**

 **But without further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

The next week at school, nothing was normal. Everyone seemed to be mad at someone else, friends were fighting, and the hallways were filled with arguments. As I entered school, I made a beeline for the cafeteria so I could just sit with my friends and try to enjoy the day. My eyes cast over at the table Kendall sits at, and he was there, making my day a little better.

"Loge... You okay?" I turned my head to see I made it to my table, and my- ahem- boyfriend James was standing there, holding out my chair so I could take a seat.

"Yeah, fine," I sat with a sigh, noticing Camille chatting away with Carlos, not glancing my way.

"You sure? Your outfit says... otherwise," Lucy added, and for the first time today, I noticed that my outfit had no coordination whatsoever. I don't care. I just want the day to be over.

"I'm fine."

Camille stood up and left, telling everyone goodbye, except me, and she met up with her boyfriend, looping his arm in hers, and leaving the cafeteria. I sighed again, she seems to be happier than me, I guess she doesn't need me.

"Aw, your necklace looks so great on you, babe," James said, smiling, and kisses my hand.

"Thank you."

Now it was James's turn to sigh. He lightly squeezed my hand, and now I felt bad.

"I'm sorry baby, I just don't really feel well," I said, squeezing his thigh with my available hand. "I also have a lot on my mind-"

"Does this happen to have anything to do with Camille?" Lucy asked, gaining everyone's attention.

All of a sudden, I became frustrated, and I got up and left, and stormed to my car. I slammed the door after me, laid my head on the steering wheel, and began crying. And I mean _ugly_ crying. Like wet-faced, snot-dripping crying.

Everything I have done recently flashed before me: the necklace, the fight with Camille, "cheating" on James-which doesn't really count because technically we aren't together, and Kendall. Kendall. How could this stupid newbie turn my life into shit so fast? If it weren't for him, James and I would be happy and he wouldn't be in the way of our relationship!

 _Knock knock._ I look up, and Kendall is looking at me through the passenger side window. Fuck. I unlock the door and he enters, and as he does, it begins to storm outside, thunder and all.

"How do we keep finding ourselves back together?" I asked, while wiping my face as clear as possible.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"What?"

"Try and be perfect."

"What do you mean?"

Kendall was silent. He ran his fingers through his hair, and shook his head a bit.

I took a deep breath. "Ever since you got here, you've been fucking up my life."

"Ever since I met you, you've been brightening up mine."

"You realize I have a boyfriend that I love and truly care about right?" Here I go with the half-truths again. Yes, I love James and I do want what's best for him, but I don't love him in that way anymore, and Kendall doesn't need to know that.

"So why'd you fuck me after you fucked him?"

"I... was just horny," I rolled my eyes and stared out at the rain.

He looked at me. I didn't look back because I knew exactly what would happen. I'd fall into the trap, I'd kiss him, fall for him, and that's NOT happening.

"Logie, you're so difficult," he said, exasperation evident in his voice. "Look at me."

"No."

"LOOK at me," he was more forceful this time, and I felt my heart do a little dance.

I looked into his eyes. He looked back at me.

"First, take that ridiculous necklace off, you're only playing yourself." I swear he casts spells on me, because I did as I was told. "Throw it outside."

I snapped out of it. "No, I can't do that to James! I can't do any of this! I love James, and I-" Well, I vomited. All over me, all over Kendall, and all over my car. I immediately covered my mouth after I finished, and could only imagine how red my face was. Kendall was as still as a statue, vomit covering his pants and the bottom of his shirt. I had no words. He had no words. And I felt awful.

I left school early that day, going straight home, only wanting to see my mother and cuddle with her. I opened the front door, and held my stomach as I walked to her room. I knocked before entering, and I saw my parents laying on the bed. Their heads popped up so quick, but I just slammed the door and out the front door. It was still raining, and I let myself become drenched by the rain, listening to the thunder rumble every other minute.

I don't know what's worse, the fact that I lost my best friend, I am with someone I don't have feelings for, or that I am avoiding the person I do have feelings for. Without thinking, I called Lucy, and she told me she'd be over within fifteen minutes. When she arrived, she brought me inside, before returning to get her son out of her car. Yes, Lucy has a son named Aiden, he's 10 months old and his father is a guy at our school named Dak. Dak is a football star, and he pays Lucy child support and hush money for Aiden, but he still visits him and the only people who know that Dak is his father is our circle of friends and Dak's parents.

Lucy and I sat on the couches in the game room. Aiden immediately crawled over to me, and I bounced him on my lap while he chewed on his fist. "So what's up?" Lucy asked, worriedly.

"I just don't know what to do. I lost Camille, and I can't get rid of James," I said, turning my attention to Aiden.

"Honestly, I hate to say it, but you just have to apologize to Camille, she worships you," she shrugs.

"If only you heard what she said, I'm not fucking apologizing to her!" Aiden looked at me, and Lucy shook her head, meaning no cursing around him.

"Just because you apologize to her doesn't mean you have to be her best friend again, just be on okay terms."

"She brought up my... past."

"Hey, Lo," Lucy rubbed my shoulder, "That's over, you're a better person now, and you don't have to worry about that monster anymore!"

"I caught him with my mother in bed, and she didn't look like she hated what was happening!" Aiden started squirming, so I let him down and he crawled around my room.

Lucy opened her diaper bag and handed him a bottle filled with juice and a package of baby crackers. As soon as I smelled the crackers, I darted for my bathroom, and whatever was left in my stomach filled the toilet.

"Whoa, Logan, you okay?" She rushed behind me, and her face turned white.

"Lu, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" I flushed the toilet, and crawled to my bed.

"You haven't eaten all day, yet you're throwing up? When was the last time you had- sex?" She whispered the last part as Aiden slid under her feet.

"Like, I don't know, a week or so ago? SO WHAT?" Is she trying to call me a hoe? She can catch this fire just like Camille did.

"Logan, please tell me you used protection, because your vomit looked exactly as mine did when I found out I was pregnant..."

I laughed right in Lucy's face. I laughed so hard, tears were forming in my eyes. "Lucy, I can't be pregnant. I think something's, like, wrong with me or something, because I've had unprotected sex so many times with James, and I've never gotten pregnant- but don't think I'm a hoe. Try again."

"Oh no, I'm getting you a test anyways. Watch Aiden, I'll be back in ten."

Lucy's hilarious. I didn't want to say this to her face, but no one gets pregnant in high school but her, and she was stupid as hell for that. But I'm definitely not pregnant, there's absolutely no way. And she's wasting her money, because the tests will prove it.

When she returned, I took the tests. She stood right outside the door, and I even took a shower afterwards.

"OKAY, LO, IT'S TIME TO CHECK!" She opened the door as I stepped out, and we stared at the three tests.

 **Why was this chapter such trash omg.**

 **It's okay, I'm uploading a pretty decent one either tonight or tomorrow to make up for this one.**

 **Fuuuuck, sorry I disappointed some of you, but hey, at least I updated.**

 **BTW, you guys aren't gonna expect what happens next, so... be prepared for some craaaaazy shit.**

 **Tata,**

 **~CrazyLuvinYuu3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haiiiiiii guiseeeee!**

 **Okay so this chapter is fucking wild lmaoooo.**

 **My mind wandered and went places I didn't expect, and as a result, this happened!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Trigger warning: Abuse.**

 **Enjoyyyyyyyy!**

"Negative. What did I tell you Lucy? I know my body." I gloated, but in my head I was doing the happiest happy dance I could, because I just dodged a bullet.

"Whatever. You win. But at least I gave you confirmation, because if I didn't buy these tests for you, you'd be mad as hell in 9 months when you're bringing home a baby."

 _Boom. Waaaaaaaaah!_ Lucy and I both turned around and spotted Aiden on his back crying and holding his head. She went into Mommy Mode and sprinted to him, inspecting his injuries and rocking him to comfort him. I quickly put on a pair of shorts and threw my towel on my bed before joining her.

Suddenly, I heard loud steps coming toward my room, and my door was basically kicked in. My father ran into my room and my mother followed, repeating "It's not what you think! It's not what you think!"

"What the hell in going on in here?! Logan, that better not be your child!" My father yelled, only making Aiden scream louder. "Hey girl, shut that little thing up, would you?!"

"Don't ever refer to my child that way again, bastard!" Lucy yelled back, holding Aiden closer to her chest.

"Mitchell! Calm down, please, you're scaring the child!" My mother tried to grab his arm and pull him back, but he turned around and punched her in the face. She held her face and back up, shocked that my father hit her in front of my friend.

"Hortense! Get your little bitch friend in check! That better not be your child! I thought you were dating Castille!" He inched closer to Lucy, Aiden and I, and Aiden continued wailing.

"I-It's not mine. She's just one of my best friends! I swear." I stood in front of Lucy and the baby, but my dad tossed me into my dresser almost like a rag doll. Hurting, but filled with adrenaline, I hopped back up and tried to protect them again, just for him to do the same thing again.

"Actually, I'm not _Camille."_ Lucy started to back up toward the couch and grab her diaper bag, but my father snatched it from her hand and threw it at my mother, the contents spilling everywhere on impact since it was already opened.

"I don't hurt babies, but you- oh you're different." He tried to tug on Aiden to get Lucy to release him, but Lucy was holding on tight. Meanwhile, my head started spinning, but the last thing I can clearly remember is my mother running behind my father with my lamp in her hand and smashing it across the back of his head. Then, I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright light and a man in a white coat shining a flashlight in my eyes. "Alright, he's awake. The police will be here in about an hour for questioning, thanks for reporting this." The doctor left, and I saw two figures standing over me.

"Finally, my baby is awake!" James grinned as a tear slipped from his eye, and he kissed my forehead. Kendall stood on the other side, rubbing my hand. "Baby, what happened? Are you okay? Why-"

"I think you should let his adjust before asking a million questions," Kendall said, cutting James off. James looked at him, squinting his eyes, but didn't reply.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice low and not entirely clear.

"I heard a lot of commotion coming from your house, I checked to see what was going on and... I called the police." Kendall shifted nervously.

My memory started flooding back. "Where's my mother? Where's Lucy? Where's Aiden?"

"Lucy is with Aiden in pediatrics, and your mother is..." Kendall drifted off.

"Is where?!" I sat up a bit, my back aching and my head pounding.

"In police custody." James finished.

I was shocked. Why would my mother be in custody, my father is the criminal here!

"...And my father?" I asked, hesitantly.

"We don't know how he is right now, he's in surgery," James sighed, and Kendall rubbed my hand.

Later, I was awaken by police. They kicked Kendall and James out of the room, and I recognized one of the officers.

"Officer Garcia," I greeted. He is Carlos's dad, always the nicest, most respectable men in the city.

"Hello, Logan, how are you feeling?" He asked, approaching my bed.

"My head still hurts, and I'm confused on what happened. Can you explain?"

"Certainly. From what we've gathered so far, your father is in surgery after being struck several times on the back of his head, your mother is in custody because we believe she is the one who assaulted him, Lucy's son is being treated for a dislocated arm, and Lucy is refusing medical attention to be with her son."

"Why isn't my mother here with me? It was self defense! She was protecting us!" I started to cringe a bit as my headache became worse.

"She committed a crime, and suffered no injuries, so we had to bring her straight to the station," he said. "Now, what do you recall about the incident?"

"My fucking father attacked us like he always does! Look at me! Do you guys really think this stuff just continues to happen and we just blame him because it's easiest?!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down okay? Can you give me any details? Any specifics?"

"He shoved me into my dresser twice. Do you want me to show you the fucking bruises? He's been raping me for 10 years of my life, until my mother stood up to him and divorced him. And-"

"Did you say 'divorced'?" Officer Garcia raised his eyebrow.

"Duh."

"According to our records, there has been no divorce between Joanna and Marcus Mitchell."

 **DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNN.**

 **Well, let me know about this chapter. I told you there'd be something you'd never expect.**

 **A lot of you have been asking about Logan's pregnancy, and I gave you your answer. Sorry it had to be this way :( .**

 **BUTTTTTTTTT... Stay tuned, because boy oh boy have I opened a can of worms.**

 **LOL, Love you guys 3333333**

 **~CrazyLovingYuu3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies!**

 **Okay so yes, the last chapter was extremely short, but it was action-packed!**

 **This chapter will be longer, but it skips ahead about 4-5 days, so a lot has happened, but you will be updated on everything.**

 **Once again, if you have any suggestions, or anything you want to see, review or PM me, either doesn't matter, but I'd love to hear your feedback!**

 **Okay, enough of my rambling, let's get into the story.**

James and I laid on the hospital bed. Because of my size, he was able to fit comfortably, also giving me room to either lay on him or next to him, depending on how I was feeling. At this moment I rested my head on his chest and we watched Netflix, which he convinced the hospital staff to let him connect to it.

"Knock knock," the doctor said, entering slowly. "Hello James and Logan, how are we feeling today?" The doctor made his way over and began checking Logan's vitals.

"I feel much better, my migraine went away and the pain medication has been working wonders," I smiled, and the doctor nodded.

"When will he be released, Doc?" James asked, sitting up so he could look the doctor in the eye.

"Well, since your migraine has subsided, you'll be able to go home within the next two days, tops," the doctor scribbled some numbers onto my chart, and walked back over to the side of my bed. "But, we may have to give you another medication for your pain, because this one seems to have increased your blood pressure."

"Okay, sounds like a plan! When do I start?"

"As soon as possible. As part of procedure, we have to take blood and ask, is there anyway you could be pregnant?" I looked over at James, and he almost answered the doctor's question, but held his tongue.

"No. I actually took a pregnancy test the day of the... incident," I drifted off. The doctor paged a nurse to come take my blood.

"Okay. Well, the nurse should be in in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything or if anything changes, okay?" And with that, the doctor paced out.

I laid my head on James's chest again, but he lightly pushed it back up. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked, confused.

"You took a pregnancy test? Why?" He looked hurt, but I couldn't tell why.

"Lucy thought I might've been because I was throwing up a lot. It was negative, so everything's fine baby," I kissed his neck. "I promise."

"If we're gonna be together, you have to tell me this stuff. I don't want you to go through it alone," he said, returning a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't worry Jamie, you have nothing to worry about," I smiled, clutching my necklace.

After James left for school, Lucy came to visit me. She brought Aiden with her, because she felt more protective over him than ever now. When she laid him on my lap, my heart shattered. I hadn't seen him since my father ripped his arm out of its socket, and seeing him with the sling now made me want to cry. It's all my fault; a child was hurt because I couldn't stop my father. I am not a man. I'm a coward.

"Hey Lucy, hi baby Aiden," I snuggled Aiden, making sure not to touch his arm. Lucy hugged me, and I couldn't ignore the purple bruises on her arms and under her eye.

Aiden babbled back, and Lucy replaced where James was laying earlier this morning. "Any updates on your parents?"

"Carlos's dad said that my mom is facing assault charges as of now, but if that-" I lowered my voice, "bastard dies, she'll face second-degree murder charges," I sighed, and played with Aiden's uninjured hand.

"That's horrible. She saves us and she gets punished for it. The judicial system is shitty as hell," Lucy rubbed her temples.

"Hey, no cursing around Aiden," I reminded her.

"At this point, what does it matter? I was a shitty parent, I let that stupid fucker rip his arm, and I did nothing to stop it," she cried. "I don't even deserve to be his mother anymore!"

"Aiden knows you did your best. He felt your strength, he feels your love. He knows how much you care for and about him. Don't beat yourself up about something you couldn't help. If anything, beat me up. What kind of man am I to let my mother be slapped around like a rag doll and let my best friend's son get hurt, and can't stop one person? _I'm_ the screw up, _you're_ the hero."

"Loge," Lucy embraced me. "He needs to pay for what he did. We will make sure that happens, no matter what."

"Yeah, I just hope my mother doesn't have to suffer for it."

Later that day, Lucy, Aiden, James, Kendall, and Carlos all came to visit at the same time. They wanted the whole gang together, and they said they missed us all at school. Lucy sat in the chair in the corner cuddling with Aiden, Carlos sat on my bed next to me, Kendall stood beside my bed on the other side, and James sat up next to me.

"Okay, I have an update on your mom," Carlos said, and everyone immediately turned to look at him. "They're lowering the charges if the bastard dies to manslaughter, since the judge agrees that it was self defense. It lowers her sentencing from life to... 20 years."

My head fell back. My mom? In jail 20 years? She can't even travel in coach, what makes them think she'd survive in jail?! "I don't know what to do at this point."

"Hey, your mom has no prior charges, I'm pretty sure that's the maximum sentencing they could give just to scare her," James said, trying to give an encouraging smile. It did nothing. Just made me nauseous.

"Besides, the bastard got what he deserved. He resting comfortably in the ICU, and there's no guarantee he'll die, but maybe he'll be damaged enough to the point he can't hurt anyone else," Lucy rubbed Aiden's back as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"This whole situation is fucked up. How did this shit head get away with this shit for so long? What the hell is wrong with the police here?" Kendall inquired, frustration building.

"He has connection at the BHPD, and they don't want to break it because of what he does for them," I explained.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "So they just don't do their jobs to keep a measly friendship? Maybe I should give them a piece of my mind."

"Why is it so important you become the hero? You just met Logan," James piped up. Kendall turned around to face him, squinting his eyes.

"What are you trying to say, pretty boy?" He retorted.

"Just saying, you've been here, what, all of 5 minutes and all of a sudden you know everything there is to know about our town?"

"I know when there's been an injustice, and I want to fight for a good cause."

"Yeah, that cause being my boyfriend's ass."

The room was silent. All that was heard was the soft breathing of sleeping Aiden. Everyone's eyes darted from me to Kendall back to me then to James then back to me again. I was shook. Did James know? I surely wasn't going to say anything, but if he knew, we might as well just tell everyone at this point.

"James, what are you talking about?" I asked, staring at him, still overtaken in disbelief.

He scoffed. "You guys think I'm that dumb? I find out _everything,_ especially about you Logan. You played me like a fool, as I knew you would. Since you want to betray me, I'll just go ahead and tell your friends the _oh-so-great_ news! Guess what everyone?!" James stood up, threw his hands in the air, and yelled

"LOGAN'S HAVING A BABY!"

Wow, never in my life have I felt so embarrassed, not even when I came out as gay and began dressing more feminine. Boy, the looks on people's faces when I came to school Pink sweaters and Ugg boots. And that was in front of the entire school. This occurred in front of my best and closest friends, and somehow none of us could process. With that being said, something didn't make sense. How did I just take a- no- _three_ pregnancy tests less than a week before that all came back negative, but now James is saying I'm pregnant? And how would he know? Wait a second...

"James you're lying," I said, breaking the deafening silence.

"Fuck, now we're back to me being a liar. Logan, how many times do I have to tell you, I would _never_ lie to you. I bought you a $2,000 necklace, and you never wore it until you were in the hospital. I proclaimed my love to you several times. I told you how much you meant to me, yet you treat me like dog shit on the bottom of your shoe. I don't understand. Have you ever looked into the mirror and thought maybe _you're_ the reason why your life is the way it is?"

I felt like I was in a dramatic ass movie. There was just too much happening for it to be real. My friends all stared at me, making me feel more self-conscious than ever, and the only man I've ever loved is freaking out on me.

"James... I-Why would you think I was pregnant after you sat in the room with me and the doctor and I said I wasn't?"

"He came back while you were sleeping that same day and told me- since he thought we were together- that you couldn't start the other medicine because the blood results said you were pregnant. So, were you lying to keep it from me or lying to take those pills and kill _my child?_ "

Lucy cut in on the conversation. "Actually, Loge's not lying. I was there when he took the tests, and they were all negative. I just don't understand how they were if he actually is pregnant..."

"Maybe I should ask the dirty trash how my sloppy seconds tasted, hm?" James said, approaching Kendall and pushing him in his chest.

"Calm down, big guy. Your man wants me, how can I blame him? Seeing the way you're reacting now, I'd leave you too," Kendall leaned against the wall, irritating James even more.

"Fuck you, stupid fuck," James growled, and used two hands to push Kendall into the wall where Logan's medical equipment was. Kendall and the equipment fell with a _thud_ and James got on top of his and started punching him in the face. Carlos raced over trying to pull the two apart, but he ended up becoming part of the mess. Lucy raced over to my bedside and pressed the nurse's button, and once the staff in the hallway heard the commotion, security of other nurses sprinted in to stop the fight.

They escorted Kendall out, and he spit on James on the way. James lunged at him, but security pulled him back. They also cleared out the room of everyone but James, since the recognized him as my boyfriend. He stood against the bathroom door before pacing back and forth, cooling himself down.

"Are you ready to talk like a civilized human being?" I asked, a little condescendingly, but he paid no mind.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. I had no idea I was pregnant. I honestly didn't think I could get pregnant after all those times we fucked without a condom and I was fine. But I am now, so we need to figure out what we're going to do. I don't want to decide now, but we do need to have some sort of plan, because we don't have forever."

"Well, there's a window for these things, so if you need money for the abor-"

"Hell no! I'm not aborting my child! What if this was my only chance at having a baby? You're not going to stop me from experiencing that, asshole!"

"Why bring a child into the world when it's not wanted?"

"Your problem is with me, not my baby. And you're the only one who doesn't want him," I folded my arms.

"No, my problem is the fact that you cheated on me and I was almost dumb enough to try to give you the benefit of the doubt," he stomped back to the bathroom door.

"We were never together recently! We just had sex and you bought me a necklace! You never asked to be my boyfriend."

"Whatever. Just take care of my child, and keep it away from that stupid fuck, Kendall," James said, heading for the door. As he walked out, he turned around and added, "By the way, when you come back to school, maybe your target shouldn't be me, but that ex-best friend of yours, Camille. She's the one who told me about you fucking Kendall and made me investigate you guys' relationship." And with that, he was gone.

Baby daddy drama at 16 before the baby is even born, great going Logan.

But wait, how can I be sure the baby is James's, when I had sex with Kendall the same day? It would make more sense, since Kendall and I didn't use protection and James and I only did a few times, but he never got me pregnant. Great. Now I don't even know who my baby daddy is!

I rubbed my belly. "It's okay sweet pea, I'll always take care of you, now don't you forget it. No matter who your father is, I'll always be the only daddy you'll ever need."

 **Okay, I have Logan syndrome (I lied), I promise I tried to make it longer, but I didn't want too many scenes in one chapter, ya know?**

 **Anywho... I bet you guys didn't expect Logie to be pregnant now, did ya?**

 **I know it's early blah blah, but because I wanted Logan's dad to play a bigger role in his life, I had to throw that stuff in there.**

 **And his poor mother, just trying to help her son, no matter what :( .**

 **I updated 3 times in one day. I'm proud.**

 **Let me know should I do the trial stuff first or schoolmates reactions first?**

 **Alright love ya 333333333**

 **~CrazyLovingYuu3**


End file.
